


New Crash Bandicoot Game Confines Them To The Sofa

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Crash Bandicoot - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Reality, based on a tweet, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: The game came out just as they needed to recharge and they wanted to relive the nostalgia together. Meetings and responsibilities could wait while they played a fun game and spend time with each other.





	New Crash Bandicoot Game Confines Them To The Sofa

Based on the following tweets:

 

_**30th of June to 2nd of July 2017** _

Taking a day or two out of their lives to get a perfect score on every level seemed like an entirely acceptable way to spend their time.

It was the post-Vidcon recuperation period, so actually it was perfect timing.

“We are cancelling everything,” Phil said seriously when he realised on the day the game was coming out. He even made a point to tweet about it. “This is just what we need.”

Dan chuckled at that. They didn’t have too much on anyway and surely all the e-mails could wait a little while. And he was entirely run down from all the social interaction of the past week.

Playing games with Phil didn’t really feel like socialising unless he was trying to be entertaining for the gaming channel. The setting up of cameras and editing and difficult and tedious but playing games with each other had always been fun.

It had been something they’d done when they met back in 2009 and it was something they still did to this day. Not nearly all of their gaming went up on the channel. Sometimes, it was nice just to play together.

“This is so damn nostalgic,” Dan said as they had gotten settled on the sofa with their snacks and saw the title screen.

“I can’t even remember when we last played this? It must have been years?” Phil wondered. “And the graphics of this new version is incredible.”

“We shouldn’t go set it up in the gaming room, should we?” Dan asked, hesitantly. Seeing their first reactions to a remade of a game they loved would probably be interesting content.

“No,” Phil said without missing a beat. “Let’s have this for us. We can always choose to film it later but I want to just experience it without you focusing more on generating banter,” Phil said and snatched the control out of Dan’s hand.

“Generating banter?” Dan asked, somewhat baffled.

“You’re always so worried about saying something entertaining, so it’s just not us playing the game. I get it, Dan. I appreciate it too but it always take you away slightly from the experience of playing.”

“You really think I do that?” Dan asked.

“You know you do. It’s why you enjoy playing games by yourself and don’t want certain games on the channel,” Phil reasoned. “Now, get your head in the game, Danny boy. We’re about to embark on a journey!”

Dan snorted fondly and rolled his eyes. “We’re getting all the boxes first time. I want 100% or over on every level, Lester.”

“Like I didn’t know that already, Mr I engage with every single pixel in every game I play?”

Dan meant to jab his elbow into Phil’s ribs as retaliation but instead it just came off as a rather soft shove.

“Then you know what you’re in for. Let’s begin.”

Phil just smiled and watched Dan’s face as they began the first level. He thought back to a much younger Dan and Phil playing this game in their flat in Manchester. Things had been so different then. They had grown closer than Phil could ever have predicted. They had become more and more comfortable with themselves.

They hardly moved for hours, passing the remote back and forth between them. When they reached parts where Phil knew Dan had better technique, Phil handed off the controller. When it was the other way around, Dan got increasingly stubborn and intent on clearing the obstacle himself. Phil just rolled his eyes and went with it. Stubborn Dan was quite adorable.

Loud and swearing Dan was not, but Phil couldn’t blame him too much because a quite a few swears slipped from himself. Phil thought Dan secretly loved that he was the only person Phil swore around.

One day morphed into the next, only really marked by the food they brought to their little sofa camp out and the fact they did go to sleep at some point. They both sort of dreamt of the game mechanics though.

As they progressed through the levels, it got harder and harder. The controller bore slight teeth marks, courtesy of Dan. Phil felt like he’d managed to create an impression of his bum that could rival Dan’s original sofa crease.

“Come on, Phil,” Dan muttered, all caught up in the game even though he wasn’t currently the one controlling the tailless bandicoot. They had made it to the final checkpoint on the final level and they were almost there, after probably 24 hours.

It had been pure bliss for Dan to just focus on achieving something quite simple and enjoying the company of his favourite person, even if they swore at the screen and teased each other relentlessly.

It had been when Dan had been a nervous eighteen-year-old visiting Phil’s parents’ house that they had played together for the first time. They could never have foreseen that it would lead to a gaming channel five years later.

Tense together as if they were both playing it, they finally managed to finish the game. There had been so much shouting and frustration but it was kind of how they liked games like this. It had taken so much effort and cooperation to finish everything with a perfect score but it had been so worth it.

Dan snapped a quick photo of the screen to commemorate their achievement.

“Do we have to get back to the real world now? I think I’ll start spinning whenever I encounter one of the boxes we still haven’t unpacked,” Phil said and rubbed his eyes and fell back into the sofa.

“Soon enough, come on, get up. We need food,” Dan said and got up.

“I think my butt combined with the sofa,” Phil complained and made no move to get up.

Dan sighed and then clasped his hand around Phil’s arm and pulled him up.

“I guess not,” Phil commented. “Let’s go raid the fridge then.”

Dan just chuckled fondly and followed Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written one over a whole four tweets before but man, did they love to tweet about Crash Bandicoot. I like the domestic feel of this one quite a lot myself. I hope you liked it too? Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
